Physical fitness and health considerations are areas of highest concern among people today. More than ever, people are frequenting health clubs and performing exercise routines at home in order to lose weight, improve muscle tone, and maintain a healthy lifestyle. Many people are turning to exercise machines such as treadmills, weight machines, stationary bicycles, and the like to help in these endeavors. However, most exercise enthusiasts lead a busy life consisting of work, family, sports, and other personal and professional obligations. Which means even if a person desires to exercise, he or she may nevertheless not be able to do so because there is no time available. Therefore being able to make time to exercise is critical.
Many people spend a great deal of their daily lives driving motor vehicles, whether running errands or commuting to and from work. This time is often considered wasted in that the time must be specifically allocated to motor vehicle operation or sitting as a passenger. This situation is unfortunate because for many people the time spent in motor vehicles getting to and from a given destination represents more than enough time for a daily exercise regimen. Unfortunately, even for a passenger, the confining nature of a motor vehicle makes such exercise nearly impossible. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which exercise routines can be safely performed in a motor vehicle. The use of the exercise belt allows drivers and passengers of motor vehicles to perform abdominal exercise routines, in a manner which is not only quick, easy, and effective, but also safe.